Circus Freak
by Once Upon An April
Summary: Embrosia is a 19 year old girl. She's beautiful,caring,kind,awesome,crazy,funny and quite blunt. Hidan Pisses off a witch and the witch sends them to a different world. A world where the Freaks are Perfect,riches don't matter,humans are called normies and Freaks don't die as easily as others. Join 5 friends in their Adventures to face the Wrath of Kitten Akatsuki. Love included!
1. Chapter One

_Hey guys this is my first time writing a story and I just wanted you to know that my work isn't perfect. I will be having questions at the end of all my chapters and no hurtful comments. I actually had a dream about this...so unless you want to be a Dream Stealer then I suggest that you don't steal my story. If I make any mistakes i'm sorry and I will have one of my friends edit this! Please and thank you._

_I do not own Naruto if I did that would be Boss._

Embrosia P.O.V

I lay in a comfortable position on my bed holding myself up with only my elbows, hands underneath my chin, legs bent over my head opened up so I could see my computer screen and a bored expression etched onto my face. I took my hand from under my chin and started to scroll I saw was...

Gossip...

Gossip...

Even more gossip...

_Is that all people ever do...GOSSIP ?_

I sighed loudly, shut my laptop top and moved it trying to get myself out of this position which is really easy...or at least I thought it was easy.

THUMP!

That didn't work as well as I thought it would.

I walked to my indoor closet and picked out black knee high combat boots, blue ripped tights and a black sleeveless shirt with the green Starbuck the bathroom I took off my clothing and looked at my reflection, wild cherry red hair that reached the floor, ice cold blue eyes that seem to pierce through your body and into your soul, above average breasts and finally my lanky tall body and pale light brown skin I though I was pretty good-looking if I do say so myself. I stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water. After 30 minutes of intense scrubbing, soaping and shampooing I hopped out dryed myself and got into my clothes, brushed my hair and put on red lipstick, sprayed on perfume and hoped to smell like coconut.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling fresh and new grabbing my Cirque de Soleil costume and shoving it into my duffel bag.

DING! DONG!

_What do these people want in my awesome life?_

I raced to the door of my condo and opened it.

"Mew Mew" 7 different rings out mews sounded out. Their was a note on the box.

"Take them" I read out loud. I shrugged my shoulders, taking the kittens in.

_What the worse that could happen?_

3rd Person

Little than the girl know almost everything wrong could happen.

_A/N I am greatly sorry if this chapter is too short tomorrow chapter 2 will be long forgive me._

_Q and A : Who's your favorite Akatsuki member?_

_Who's your Akatsuki Dream Date ?_

_Which Akatsuki member would you like to see naked ?_

_What's your favorite Akatsuki Hentai pairing ?_

_F.R.E.A.K stands for Freaky Fabulous_

_Rebel_

_Endless Bluntness_

_Audio path_

_Kitten Fetish_

_I had to stop writing my chapter because my friends caused some trouble…Trouble meaning I had to bail them out of JAIL again! Thanks for the comments my Lovely Readers!_

_-Love Michelle_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys I'm back!(AU Michelle-who the hell cares) Well then. If anyone steals my story or makes a story like my story please tell me._

_I do not own Naruto if I did I would make myself into a character and rape Itachi, Sasori, Madara and Kisame._

Akatsuki P.O.V

"This is all your fault" Kakuzu hissed to his Idiotic partner.

"It wasn't my fucking fault she flipped a fucking shit." the idiot replied

"Well maybe if you didn't cut her hair off we wouldn't be in this mess."

"She shouldn't hav-."

"Enough." A different voice cut in with power.

Both male felines stopped bickering and looked at their leader.

"If you don't stop that bickering and help us figure out a way to reverse this curse she put on us you will both wish you were never born." He glared

"Pein right now we need to figure out a way to get out of this box."A soft sweet voice rang out.

He looked at the purple fur colored female kitten and sighed deeply. Everthing was quiet for a moment.

**Click Clack! Click Clack! **

The sound of heavy foots steps were loud to the felines.

"Everyone Meow as loud as you can ."

The kittens followed his command meowing as loud as the could hoping to get the person's attention.

"Take them." A soft melodious voice sounded out with perfect pitch.

The Akatsuki Kittens felt the box being carried, a door opening and closing and the box being set down.

Embrosia's P.O.V

I carried the seemingly large box from my door way and set it down on the floor. I went to my kitchen and grabbed a large knife.

_Hmm I could kill someone with this_

I grabbed the box from off the floor holding the knife with my left hand gently cutting the box open. Making sure none of the kittens were going to jump out and scratch my face off I poked my head over the box. What I saw was so…

"KAWII" I saw 7 cute ass kittens. There was a black kitten with red eyes, a big blue one, a sliver one, one with marks all over his face that looked like stitches, a ginger one, a purple one, a black and white one, a blonde one and finally a black kitten with a orange swirl on his face. They were looking at me puss-in-boots style. Ears flat against their head, eyes big and wide. It was just…just too cute. I whipped out my I-phone 5 and took like 100 pictures of them and sent them to my friends Faylene, Raekesa, Anadesalina and Kyoki.

The little black one with an orange swirl on his face took a step towards me then…pounced on me licking my face vigorously and violently with his cute little bubblegum pink tounge. He soon jumped off my face and onto the kitchen counter and making his way to the microwave which had the time on it, it was so cute the way he took little steps with his tiny litte paws.

_Hmm what time is it anyway?_

I looked at the time…it was 8:30am

"Crap I'm gonna be late for work." I grabbed the rest of the kittens from the box and Tobi, shoving them into my bag gently. I grabbed my house keys and made my way to the door, closing and locking it then made a run for my money.

"Run Run Run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man." I sang out loud running...well as fast as I can. I had about 2 miles to run to get there.

_Run and Run Fast My Child _

I don't know what came over me but soon I was running so fast I was a blur. I saw the tents and ran in the one that said my name.

_Wonder what time it is now._

I slipped off all my clothes and set them down before opening my bag and taking my jumpsuit that had all kinds of colors on them and put it on. Today we were practicing contortion to the song Junoon.

My friends Faylene, Raekesa and Anadesalina came in. "Raekesa can you please watch the kittens for me? " I asked

"Sure." she replied without thought.

We all ran to the Big Top right when my manager called my name.

"I'm here" I called out.

"Young ladies get your ass' on that stage and work it."

"Yes ma'am"

I ran on stage, took a deep breath and started to dance. (A/N- look up Junoon Cirque du Soleil, Embrosia's the smallest one, Anadesalina is the second smallest and Faylene is the support).

"Again" 30 minutes later

"Again" 30 minutes later

"Again" 30 minutes later

"Can we take a break please my arms are killing me." Whined Reakesa while getting out of the position and taking the cap off, shaking her short black messy hair.

Akatsuki P.O.V

After getting squished into the bag by the beautiful red haired women, Hidan kept bitching about how and they quote "She has no fucking respect for a fucking cute ass feline"

Her and her friends ran to something called a Big Top.

Her friend Reakesa was sent to watch us. She picked us up one by one and made us sit on a seat.

"Watch them practice their really good."She stated. After watching them practice our eyes were practically wide open with disbelief even after watching them three more times.

"How can they fucking bend their bodies in that kind of Jashin fucking way" Hidan asked cursing almost every 3 seconds.

"Do you have to curse every five minutes Hidan?"

"Shut the fuck up you heathen" he screamed

"Sempai ! Tobi watch them and Tobi think they good girls."

Kitten Deidara rolled his eyes in an annoying manner."Shut it Tobi un"

"But Sempai"

"Shut Up!" all the kittens snapped.

"Tobi sorry"

"TOBI!" Every kitten except for Konan and Itachi slowly turned their head and stalked their way to Tobi. They pounced on him getting screeches from him.

_Story end-_

_Hey guys thanks for the comments reviews and support. Chapter 3 will be posted shortly!_

_Love Michelle_


End file.
